Fatherhood
by snoopy-9487
Summary: Less than three hours ago, Èowyn has given birth to a baby girl. Now Faramir reflects on his newborn child and his new found fatherhood through the years of his daughter's childhood. Please read and review! Pretty please?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of it. I never have and never will. The most I can do is merely borrow it for my own fun. And that is exactly what I am doing.  
  
Author's Note: I've been playing with this idea for a long time. And seeing as how I did not slept a wink last night and instead slept all day, I am wide-awake right now. And this is what I am doing with this extra energy despite the fact I am stuck on my other fic Pranks of the Summer (go read it and review please). So anyhow, yeah. And before I forget, please review. Onwards.  
  
:::::::  
  
It snowed lightly outside and the full moon reflected giving it an eerie feel to many people. But no to Faramir. No. This was one of the happiest days of his life. Faramir looked down at the little bundle in his arms. His newly born daughter, barely three hours old, shifted slightly with a small yawn. He smiled as he looked to his beloved wife, Èowyn, fast asleep after such a strenuous birth. But his thoughts lead him back to his new child...  
  
::Faramir's POV::  
  
I trace my daughter's sleeping face with my finger gently and smiled as she shifts gently and murmurs in complaint but settles quickly.  
  
My beautiful baby girl. Ah. I never thought that your mother would give me a beautiful girl such as yourself. Èowyn and I thought she would give me a boy considering how much of fight you put up just a few hours ago. Never did we foresee a girl. But it is quite obvious you have Èowyn's fighting spirit.  
  
I still cannot get over the fact that I am a father to this precious child. She is so beautiful... her hair is not like her mother's or mine. It is a mix: a beautiful dirty blonde-- more brown though then blonde. But you have my eyes, dark and soulful. But you have Èowyn's nose and my mouth. It is beautiful.  
  
You are waking now. And you look upon me, your father, for the second time in your short life. A look of curiosity is spread among your features. I smile again and offer you my finger to which you grab tightly, unwilling to give up your newfound possession. "You are a gift from above," I whisper gently to you. Your small hand grips tighter on my finger.  
  
But you still need a name. Èowyn and I had many names picked for a son but none of those would suit you. You are our daughter. Not our son. "What are you to be named, little one?" I ask looking out the window to the snow covered night and back to you. "You are born in the middle of winter, one of the coldest winters in a long time. But you come to give warmth during the cold season. A child such as yourself needs to have a special name."  
  
I start to go over name within my head and coming across and elvish name in particular.  
  
"Losswen," I whisper. Losswen is the perfect name. "It means snow maiden, my little Losswen because that is what you are. You bring warmth to me and your mother during the coldest winter in years."  
  
I smile thinking of it. My little Losswen, my perfect, little daughter.  
  
I will raise you better than my own father ever did. You already have my unconditional love, even before the moment you came into this world. I will never make the same mistakes that he did with me. No. I will be the perfect father to you.  
  
"I can see it now, little Losswen," I say still in a whisper. "You will grow up into a beautiful woman like your mother and ride horses better than anyone. You'll be one of the finest swordsmen in all of Rohan and Gondor. And will turn heads with everyone you meet. Just like you mother did with me."  
  
You look tired again. Perhaps I am bothering you too much with my incessant talking, Losswen.  
  
I begin to hum a lullaby that my mother use to sing to Boromir and me. And quietly, Losswen closes her small eyelids and slips back sleep.  
  
I would never let anyone take her from Èowyn and me, my beautiful little Losswen.  
  
:::::::  
  
Èowyn opened her eyes slightly, expecting that it was day but much to her surprise it was still night. She could hear Faramir speaking in a whisper. "I can see it now, little Losswen. You will grow up into a beautiful woman like your mother and ride horses better than anyone. You'll be one of the finest swordsmen in all of Rohan and Gondor. And will turn heads with everyone you meet. Just like you mother did with me." But she soon hears Faramir begin to hum softly to their daughter until and allowed herself to listen until his song finally ceased.  
  
"Faramir?" came her voice sleepily.  
  
"Speak softly, Èowyn. Losswen has just finally fallen asleep again," he said in a hush whisper.  
  
Èowyn sat up in bed, still drowsy from the whole birth. "Losswen? Is that what you have name our daughter, love?" He nodded walking quietly and placing Losswen in her mother's arms. Losswen did not wake to the stranger's presence instead recognizing this new presence as her mother despite being asleep.  
  
Faramir sat next to Èowyn on the big bed and peered over her shoulder. "Yes. It is an elvish name that means 'snow maiden.' I think is an appropriate name since she was born during the winter and has brought warmth to our lives during one of the coldest winters in years," whispered Faramir softly.  
  
Faramir drew Èowyn into an embrace as she contemplated Faramir's reasons. "You have contradicted yourself," she whispered. "A snow maiden is not one who brings warmth usually. Rather, she is has a beauty that is like this wintry evening."  
  
"Just like her mother; always contradicting me," Faramir said softly kissing Èowyn. "And there are exceptions to everything, like my reasoning. Losswen has a snow maiden who has brought warmth into our lives and has the beauty of a wintry evening such as this. You always have to be right."  
  
"And she'll be the same way."  
  
"She is already much like you. She has you're fighting spirit, my dear and your beauty."  
  
Èowyn smiled and looked down at her daughter. Faramir was right. Her daughter, the snow maiden, had brought warmth into the hearts of her parents. Especially Faramir. "You shall make an excellent father, Faramir," she whispered.  
  
Faramir's heart swelled with pride and looked down upon Losswen. Yes, he would just do that. He would be the perfect father.  
  
Fin. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own it and never will. I'm just borrowing things for my own creations. Go back to chapter one for full disclaimer.

Author's note: Holy Fanfic, Faramir! I got nine reviews for Fatherhood! I have never received that many reviews for a single story/chapter! I really wasn't planning to add another chapter. It was just suppose to be a stand-alone piece but two reviews suggested I do a sequel. And I've been playing with the idea in my head... perhaps it has potential. We'll see if I get any reviews for this chapter and if I get reviews like last chapter. But I'll be truthful; it is hard trying to figure out where this will go considering I have no idea where to start. But oh well, what I am going to do. Please tell me what you think of it. And concerning Faramir's daughter's name, it is the Sindarian version of 'snow maiden', not the Quenya version.

:::::::

A year later...

Faramir lazily opened his eye when he heard a high-pitched scream fill the air in the middle of the night. He could feel Èowyn shifting beside him for he knew that his wife was also awake now. "Should I go to her or you?" whispered Èowyn softly turning over to face her husband.

"I will go to her, Èowyn. You need to rest since you were with her all day yesterday while I had to work with King Elessar. Go back to sleep, beloved," he whispered getting out of bed sleepily. He kissed her on top of her forehead. "I will be back in a short time. Good night and sweet dreams yet again."

Èowyn muttered the same in return before curling up beneath the heavy blanket and falling back to sleep instantly. He smiled at the sleeping figure of his wife but was quickly brought out of his reverie by Losswen's crying again. "I am coming, little one," he whispered walking quickly to his daughter's room right next door. "I'm coming."

::Faramir's POV::

I feel sorry for my little Losswen. Her birthday is tomorrow and she is sick today of all days. The healer says it is a small fever combined with a slight earache. There is not medicine that can be given to her. All we can do is let her wait it out. And with that time of waiting, she will be in pain with the earache. And that means restless nights for all of us.

I quietly push open the door adjoining our room with Losswen's. But her cries ceased at the moment I entered seeing me. "Little Losswen," I whispered softly, "What troubles you, dear?" I know she will not be able to answer but from past experiences, she calms when hearing her father's voice.

She has grown quite a bit over the year. A bit taller and she is starting to look more like Èowyn. My wife says just the opposite; that Losswen looks more like me. But the point is she has grown and grows even prettier than the day before.

Losswen looks up at me as I near her crib and pick her up, embracing my daughter gingerly. My little daughter rests against me. And I rest my hand against her forehead, testing to see if she was still warm. She is not warm but burning up. She begins to whimper again and I cringed knowing what would follow. Her crying.

"Hush, little one," I say softly to my beloved daughter. "Your father is here now."

I continue to make soothing noises for Losswen as I walk to the window, overlooking the pastoral landscape. Losswen cranes her head to look at me, as if questioning my actions. "It was like this when you were born and I first named you, my little one," I say softly. I move so my daughter can too see the beauty of winter on this evening.

The full moon cast shadows upon the trees as the shadows danced in the untouched snow. The stars seem brighter than usual this evening, as if the gods are smiling down upon my little Losswen and she is bringing them as much joy as she has brought to my life. But perhaps it is just the father in me and my joyous pride for you. I think I have this fatherhood thing figured out, my little one. But how quickly you lose interest in the landscape. Looking at this beautiful night seems boring.

I can remember when I was young, a night similar to this. I was five and Boromir was ten. Mother had recently passed the summer before and my father was still very much grieved over her loss. Boromir was fast asleep as was everyone within the city. It was winter and the night was just like tonight. And like Losswen, I was sick but unlike her, no one would come to help comfort me. I remember sitting at my window, gazing on across the snow covered city of Minas Trirth and looking up at the stars, wondering since no one else was looking in on me during my brief illness, if my deceased mother was or if she even cared.

But no, Losswen, we will never do that to you. I have already made a promise to myself that both Èowyn and I will always be there for you, my little darling.

By now, the moon rises higher into the night sky, almost to the middle of the sky. I sigh softly, looking down at my daughter in my arms and I whisper, "Happy Birthday, Losswen."

:::::::

Faramir shifted his daughter in his arms as he sat in the overstuffed chair next to the fireplace. Losswen looked up at Faramir and smiled sleepily at him. Faramir smiled gently back and pulled a blanket up over them. "Sleep now, little one. You have been up far too long. A growing lady such as yourself needs her sleep if I am going to fight off all the men who shall try to court you when you are older, Losswen," Faramir whispered softly in his daughter's hair.

A small yawn came from Losswen as she shifted her weight closer to her father's chest to stay warm against the cold night air. Faramir watched his daughter drift off to sleep for an hour and decided that he would stay like this for he did not want to disturb the little sleeping form of his daughter.

After watching her for a while, Faramir began to grow tired himself and took advantage of the peace and quiet and drifted to sleep himself in the overstuffed chair with his daughter soundly asleep in his arms as well.

:::::::

At first light, Èowyn awoke only to find her bed empty of Faramir. Panic was the first thing that swept her mind until she remembered that her husband went to tend their crying daughter during the night but she found it odd that he had not returned to bed. After all, why wouldn't he return to bed once Losswen had fallen back asleep? Curiosity getting the best of The White Lady of Rohan, she dressed quietly in something warm and made her way to Losswen's room.

What she saw was a complete surprise.

Faramir asleep snoring softly, mouth slightly ajar, with Losswen sleeping soundly in her father's arms in the overstuffed next to a dying fire. She stood at the door way and merely looked on. And all she thought about was how right she was; Faramir was excellent for this thing known as fatherhood.

:::::::

Well there you have it! The completely unplanned chapter! It didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it but what can I do? It is not my opinion that matters; it is the reviewer's opinion. So, to whoever reads this, two question and a request. First the request, please review! I feed off of reviews. Question one: did you like it? And question two: do you think I should work on a third chapter?

Other than that, all other criticism is welcomed! So, should I continue on with this thing? And one last note, I've read it over countless times and I hope I've caught all the typos but one or two may have slipped through. Sorry about that.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Back in chapter one. And everything still is the same. I don't own a thing.

Author's note: Been a while, hasn't it? I think the last time I posted a part of this was back in late August but look, I found a break from my mountains and mountains of homework from my Trig and AP English class and Journalism and Creative Writing. They say that the senior year of high school is supposed to be easy. Ha! College applications, maintaining a good GPA, and standardized test galore (SATS mainly)! Anyhow, I thought of this idea on my birthday back on the fourth of September. Hope it turns out well. Like always, review please. It would be awesome if I got to 25 or even 30 reviews...

It was the spring following Losswen's first birthday. Faramir wondered outside their home into a courtyard that had recently begun to bloom in the spring. He always liked it out here. It reminded him of his days of being Captain of the Ithlien Rangers when he didn't have to deal with his father. But that was the past and the present was now.

He had a beautiful family. Èowyn had become his other half; after six years since their marriage, their love for one another had only deepened. And a little over a year ago, Èowyn had given birth to his little Losswen. His pride and joy. How much she was like her father, Èowyn would always say. Faramir thought the direct opposite since she looked very much like his wife.

But today matched his mood. The world was in full bloom; showing off its happiness as he lounged under a tree, eyes shut just relaxing the first time in a good while with an unused sketchbook laying at his side, just wanting to be used. Èowyn had seen Faramir sketching their daughter while he was suppose to be working. And his wife had come up with the idea of Faramir making a record of Losswen's milestones by drawing since he was so good at it.

But he soon heard his wife's voice, calling for him. "Faramir! Faramir, there you are!"

Lazily, he opened his eyes seeing his wife come towards with little Losswen saddled on Èowyn's hip. "Yes, dear?" he answered softly brushing a strand of his hair behind his ear.

"I need you to watch Losswen this afternoon. I've been planning to take a ride this afternoon for a month now. Do you remember?" she asked softly.

"How could I forget? You take the afternoon off and I take the afternoon off watching our daughter. I've been looking forward to spending some time with her, finally free from a busy schedule." He sat up and leaned against the tree, taking his daughter from Èowyn. "You be safe, Èowyn."

She laughed mockingly, "And you. Losswen has been very...active today." Èowyn set her daughter on the ground as Faramir opened his arms. Losswen smiled innocently and took the few awkward steps to her father, laughing merrily.

"Come on, my little snow maiden. You're almost there!" Faramir encouraged his daughter. But at the last few steps, his daughter faltered and almost stumbled to the ground if it wasn't for her father's catch. "Just like your mother, such a strong spirit." He playfully blew a raspberry on her stomach causing Losswen to laugh all the more.

Èowyn smiled and gave Faramir and Losswen once last farewell before setting on her afternoon ride.

"Well, Losswen, it is just you and me now..." Faramir whispered setting his daughter in his lap just as she tried to crawl after a ladybug that had just caught her attention.

Faramir's POV

She had almost walked all the way. Just a month ago, Losswen had begun walking. Keep in mind, just little steps but still it was walking nonetheless. She had been so proud of her new found talent though she still preferred being carried or crawling every chance she got.

I watch with amusement as she crawled towards the ladybug, only to be dismayed when her prey got away. But that did not bother her not in the least. She quickly found a daisy to keep her mind occupied with.

She was growing up so quickly... first it was her walking and soon she would be talking. Already she has attempted to speak but all that came was her own unique gibberish.

I pulled Losswen back into my lap, feeling better knowing that Losswen was safe with me. She said something in her gibberish and craned her neck looking me and held the daisy up to me. "For me, little one? I feel honored but I must admit it looks better with you, Losswen," I replied softly taking the flower and sticking it behind her ear.

She feels the flower behind her ear and takes it out attempting to do the same with me. I find myself laughing at my daughter's antics. Her mouth opens again, attempting to speak but she finds all that comes out is gibberish.

I find myself going back to memories that I had long forgotten involving Boromir and myself playing out in one of our mother's favorite gardens when I was no more than seven on a beautiful day such as this. We were wrestling out of sibling rivalry... nothing more than brotherly love. I remember Boromir challenging me to see who was the strongest. At the moment, Boromir was letting me win though I could not really tell. I was winning and that was all that mattered. But the fun soon ended when my father came out... separating Boromir and I and the name of "tutoring."

But my mind was brought back to the present once I heard Losswen's laughing again. She struggled to get free from my grasp. She shouted, pointing at a ladybug near by. "Is that what has caught your eye, Losswen?" I asked quietly.

Then an idea came to mind. I got up and carefully caught the ladybug in my hand and sat back beside my daughter. Carefully, I lay the little ladybug in her hand and she giggled in the delight as the small creature crawl over her hand. This was the perfect opportunity to capture this. I leaned against the tree and opened the clean sketchpad and began to sketch determinedly a picture of my little snow maiden.

By the time I had finished the final details of my drawing, Losswen lay in the grass beside me, eyes closed letting me know she was napping. I shifted my weight and picked her up, laying her across my chest. It was better than having to bath her twice in a day...

I felt her crawl up into my lap, tired by the afternoon. I tucked my sketchbook under my arm and picked my daughter up and began to carry her back to the house. Losswen snaked her arms around my neck and wrapped her legs around me.

It was now night, time for Losswen's bedtime. Èowyn had just returned from her afternoon ride bearing a new stuffed horse for Losswen made from one of my old tunics. Now I knew why Èowyn had rode out, not wanting our curious daughter to find her surprise. She met us at the door, walking at my side as we reached her room. Èowyn took the sketchbook from under my arm and set it aside on a shelf in Losswen's room.

"Did she eat dinner?" Èowyn asked in a hushed whisper.

I nodded and replied, "I had to have one of our servants bring it to us because she refused to leave the courtyard but I did do a drawing today," I replied laying my daughter in her crib.

Èowyn started to dress her in her nightgown and spoke softly. "She stayed clean today! I thought she would be napping in the dirt, just like her father would be," she added playfully as she gave Losswen the little stuff horse. Losswen grabbed it and held it tightly.

I smiled thinking of the thought. "I take offence to that, milady. But I have another memory to add involving my daughter. She came so close to saying 'papa'! She is growing to quickly for me. I am beginning to feel old!" I said in a whisper.

"She has that effect on people. But come, tell me of today," Èowyn said. "You mentioned a drawing..."

Faramir bent down to kiss upon his sleeping daughter's brow. "Good night, my little one," he whispered before following Èowyn to their adjoining room, quietly reciting his day in great detail.

And there you go, chapter three. Sorry it took me so long but my senior year of high school has been keeping me busy as of late. I hope this chapter turned out well enough... so review and tell me what you think! Sorry for any typos but I am dead tired and I have an AP English test tomorrow. Oh boy. I'll try to update Pranks of the Summer by the end of this week if I can. And I already have a fourth chapter for Fatherhood in the works. Losswen says her first word! Anyhow, I'm off for tonight... later. And thanks to those who review this for me. You all are awesome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1. You'll find everything you need.**

**Author's note**: I've been busy with college applications and school so I haven't had a chance lately nor have I had the inspiration. Curse writer's block purple monkeys! And I hope everyone had a good turkey day in the US.

But quickly… reply to reviewers (this is so exciting! I've never done this before):

**Risa-Chan**: Yes, SATs are evil, foul things.

**Dimfuin**: It is always nice to be different.

**LimeGreenDolphin24**: Sorry to keep you waiting but here's an update. And you're the first one who's ever left a review just asking for an update for me. Awesome!

**And everyone else**: thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Spring was giving way to summer soon. But the intolerable heat had still yet to come and for the moment, the cool temperatures that spring was famous for was still here. And Faramir, on his never-ending quest to be the perfect father and husband, as much time as he could with his wife Èowyn and beloved little girl, Losswen. 

Every day, Losswen grew more and more. And the argument that would probably never settle continued to rage between the two, loving parents. Faramir continued to say how much Èowyn was like Losswen and Èowyn said just the same about Faramir and Losswen.

But one weekend, Faramir sat comfortably in his study, reading about the history of Gondor over the past age, something that Faramir was well versed in since his childhood. History had always been a passion for him and for Boromir as well. But now, he found his mind drifting to Losswen, something that was not that uncommon.

_

* * *

_

_Faramir's POV_

I could not focus on this history book. It is a book that I have read numerous times but I find myself drifting to my daughter, like always.

She has grown so much in just one month. Èowyn believes that she is getting ready to say her first word very soon. Personally, I don't think she is quite ready just yet. She still prefers to shout at the top of her little lungs whenever she gets a chance to get my attention or her mother's. She giggles with the delight and gives the prettiest smile when she is happy. She crinkles her forehead whenever she is in deep concentration trying to solve one of her puzzles. Or if she really feels talkative, she will ramble on in her unique gibberish and whoever listens to my daughter cannot help but smile at the little snow maiden.

As I think of my little snow maiden, I place the book aside and rush her room where I find Èowyn playing with Losswen and my daughter's stuff horse, which Èowyn has named Swefn (Rohirric for vision or dream I believe). As I enter her room, Losswen's face immediately lights up in happiness and giggles with delight. "Ah! There's my beautiful little snow maiden!" I said dropping to my knees and sitting next to my daughter.

Just a week ago she had become an expert with walking and now she walked every chance she got, including into my lap. I laughed happily catching her in my arms. "I thought you were going to spend the afternoon in your study," Èowyn asked curiously handing Losswen Swefn.

"So did I but I just wanted to see how my daughter was doing," I replied casually about to give my daughter a raspberry on her stomach. And Losswen's laughter followed.

"Faramir, do not do that," Èowyn said with a slight annoyance in her voice. "She is already ticklish enough."

"Mama just does not know when to have fun," I teased with a smile, holding my daughter securely. "Do you not agree, Losswen?"

Èowyn's features softened into a smile. "I need to check upon a few things. Just don't let her get dirty again. I've already had to bathe her once this morning when I found her playing in the mud."

"Maybe she wants to be a ranger like her papa was," I suggested. Losswen tugged at my tunic, trying to gain my attention. "In a moment, darling."

"A ranger? Losswen a ranger?" Èowyn looked amused. And like always, the infamous argument began to take place between us. "Like her papa? I am sorry, my beloved husband, she is going to take after her mother."

"Her mother? My dear Èowyn, she is going to take after me…" But Losswen's tugging became harder and more incessant. "In a moment, Losswen."

And then, a beautiful voice came. Something that neither of us had expected. It sounded like Èowyn's but more like mine.

"Papa!" And the small, excited voice came again. "Papa! Papa!"

I looked down to see my little Losswen, holding my tunic tightly in her little hands, chanting over and over again, "Papa! Papa!"

Excitement and happiness rushes through me as my daughter speaks her first word: papa. Èowyn looks down, smiling at us as Losswen's musical little voice echoes through out the house chanting, "Papa!" over and over again.

* * *

Losswen continued to chant happily for the next hour. Faramir could hardly contain his happiness and what Èowyn heard was the endless chatter of her husband and little daughter. "You are right, Faramir," she started happily, brushing off her dress. "Losswen is very much like you." 

"What do you mean by that?" Faramir asked curiously.

"Well, like father, like daughter. You could not stop talking even if you fell dead right here. You talk endlessly once you get started. I am starting to get the feeling that Losswen will be very much the same," Èowyn explained.

"I cannot believe what I am hearing," Faramir explained over Losswen's _papa_ chanting. "I do not ramble on! How do you come to such a conclusion?"

"Mother knows best," Èowyn said softly with a wink.

* * *

**Author's note**: There you have it. A much long overdue chapter four for Fatherhood. Sorry it took so long. And I say it again, the college search it tough. I've already applied to two schools (mentioned in my profile) and I have yet to get into them or even hear anything. I hate waiting. So anyhow, don't know what to do for chapter five. I'll try to write it soon. But anyhow, hope everyone had a good Turkey Day in the US. I hope I caught all the mistakes. 

And Losswen's stuffed horse's name came from That's an awesome site. Go check it out.

And I am out of words except this, go click the review button and tell me if this was any good. It'll help chase off those purple writer's block monkeys.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Chapter One please. You can find everything there.**

**Author's Note: **How long has it been again? One month? Two months? But alas! It has been five months. Oh my word, I have been really neglecting this story haven't I? Sorry about that. Things got busy… I got accepted to Christopher Newport University in December, a new year started along with new classes for me (I'm now balancing two AP classes with my life), I also go a job I started this month. Also topped off with writer's block… have you had enough excuses yet? I should be doing my homework right now but I've been feeling guilty, 'kay? Enjoy your long overdue chapter and like always, please review. Pretty please?

* * *

Winter came again in no time. For a parent watching his or her child grow, time goes by quicker than one can feel like. Barely two years has passed and has felt quicker than a blink of the eye. Just a few moments ago is really years ago.

* * *

_Faramir's POV_

I felt small hands upon my face, a small voice calling, "Papa. Papa!"

Sleepily, I opened my eyes to be greeted by little Losswen in the dim moonlight. Her unruly sandy hair sticking out in all places, mussed from tossing and turning. She held Swefn (her little stuffed horse) close to her, as if it was her only means of safety. How did she ever manage to get her, climb on my bed and wake me? In that way, it is obvious that she receives her clever resourcefulness from her mother. "Losswen, sweetie, what is wrong?" I asked softly as my daughter sat comfortable on my chest. "Did you have another bad dream?"

She shook her head before replying in an even softer whisper, "Miss mama. When mama home?"

I sighed, afraid of this happening. Not that this had been the first time this past month of my daughter waking wanting her mother. Èowyn and I decided that she needed sometime to visit her brother and his wife as well as her niece. The last time she had visited her kin was before Losswen's birth and seeing how our daughter, was still to young (that being my opinion) I opted to stay home with her for I constantly worried for her. Losswen was the light of my life. "Mama will be home in a few weeks though, dear," I replied softly. "Should you not be sleeping though? A growing girl such as yourself her sleep."

"Miss mama!" she said again, a bit more forceful though. She laid herself sleepily across me as she had past nights when things like this had happened.

"Aye, I know," I replied.

It was moments like this that I felt most helpless, seeing my daughter like this. I suppose it is a natural reaction in a parent… wanting to fix everything for their child if something was wrong. I knew Èowyn felt the same way I did in cases like this if not worse, she was a mother after all with a wonder mothering instinct. "Papa?"

"Hmm?"

"Stay wit you?" she asked softly in a whisper.

"Of course," I replied as the small form of my daughter snuggled beneath the blankets still finding her way on top of my chest.

I watched over my two-year-old daughter like a hawk. Soon, her small eyelids shut as sleep slowly overtook her fragile form. Not too soon afterwards… I followed as well, my thoughts lingering on the idea of how perfect she was.

* * *

Early morning had come and had brought the White Lady with it as well. Èowyn crept quietly to her daughter's room expecting to find Losswen wake up with a smile on her face but was greeted to an empty room instead. She arched an eyebrow knowing that Losswen did not yet have the ability of leave her room that easily… did she? Faramir would know, she decided, he was often involved with his daughter's troublemaking in one form or another after all.

Èowyn headed towards their bedroom to find both father and daughter were fast asleep, Faramir sleeping with his mouth ajar and a loud snoring erupting from him every time he took in breath. She saw her daughter open her eyes sleepily and about to cry out in joy when her mother silenced her.

"Mama!" cried Losswen happily as Èowyn bent down to pick up her daughter. "You home!"

"Yes, little one," she hushed, kissing her daughter on her brow. "I see you kept papa busy while I was gone. Why not tell me about it while we leave him to his beauty rest and we can eat breakfast?"

Losswen laughed as Faramir snored loudly and mother and daughter left him to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note 2:**Well, it is late and I should be getting to bed. And I still have homework that I need to do tonight. How typical. And sorry if this chapter wasn't… spectacular for lack of a better word but it just kind of came out. I really don't know how two year olds act. Thanks for reading and oh yes, before I forget. Please review? Pretty please?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Still the same. **

Eowyn leaned into her husband's arms as they watched their two (almost three) year old daughter sleep for the rest of the night.

"Faramir, I still can not believer that she is going to be three next month! I remember when we learned that I was pregnant. I remember the very… long, agonizing hours of labor…" Eowyn sighed, shaking her head. "I remember the past three years so well but it seems to have all gone by in a blink of an eye."

"A blink of an eye indeed. The miracles of parenthood, I suppose. At least you are not pregnant again. I could not handle you going through labor once more," he jested.

Eowyn looked up, to see a smile across his lips. "I was not that bad," she admonished softly, moving towards the door with a glint of humor in her beautiful eyes.

Faramir followed his wife and shut the door behind them.

"You almost broke both of my hands! Never in all my years as a Ranger, even during the War, had I faced a foe with ferocity to revival yours! Never in all my years had I been afraid than at that very moment when I attempted to comfort during your labor with Losswen," he replied with a smile.

"Hm. Matter of opinion I suppose, Faramir. Honestly," she replied in a matter-of –fact tone, "You describe me as if I was an orc!"

Faramir stared at his lovely Eowyn and continued to smile warmly, knowing when to pick his battles. His wife and his brother-in-law had a temper that could intimidate even the bravest of souls. He would know from experience!

When he first began to court Eowyn, Eomer played the protective brother more than once, threatening to cut off Faramir's head or run him over with his horse. Faramir had been so close to starting a war between Rohan and Gondor on more than one occasion because he had looked at Eowyn in a way that her brother did not approve of. Then with Eowyn, he rarely brought out her temper, but the last time that horrific temper came out was during the birth of their daughter where he almost received two broken hands.

He was certain that it had to be a family trait! He prayed silently to the goods that his daughter would not receive her mother's temperament.

"I am going to retire for tonight," she called to Faramir as she stood at the entrance to their bedroom. "I have not been feeling well as of late, especially these past few mornings."

"Then it is a good thing that you are going to bed early. I think I will follow shortly. I want to make sure our daughter is sleeping. You remember that she has not been sleeping well these past few nights?" he asked.

"Very well. Just don't stay up all night," Eowyn commented softly. "I think something must be going around. I and Losswen are sick and soon you will be if you are not careful."

"I will be careful, I promise. I also promise I'll be there shortly. Night, love," he said, giving his wife a tender good night kiss.

* * *

:_Faramir's POV_:

I reentered my daughter's room and moved to the chair that I had soothed her to sleep in for the past two years.

Maybe it was just a little bug that was going around. I truly hoped so.

Every child her age was going to be sick at one time or another. Eowyn constantly reassured me that it was normal for a child to get sick. After all she is a mother and mother knows best.

If I had it my way, Losswen would never be able to get sick or hurt. No. She should never have anything bad happen to her.

Yet, of course, that would mean having to lock her up in the house and never letting her out, keeping her away from future suitors, and so on.

Suitors. I cringed at the thought. The thought seems so close yet so far away. Maybe I could keep those crazy suitors away with my sword…

"Papa…"

Snapped out of my thoughts, I moved towards my baby girl's bed and picked her up as she cuddled into my tunic. "Papa's here, my little snow maiden," I whispered lovingly.

"My ear hurt," she whispered sleepily, her childish voice muffled by my tunic.

An earache too? Ai! First the runny nose and then the sore throat and now an ear ache? How sick could a little one get? In never recalled getting sick. Of course I may have been too young to remember…

"Papa?"

"Why don't I tell you a story, my little lady about me and Mama?" I questioned gently, settling into the worn chair. "Would you like that?"

She nodded drowsily and stuck her thumb into her mouth.

"Well, let me start with when I first saw Mama…"

* * *

Eowyn woke slowly, surprised to find Faramir not in bed beside her. Where was he? She looked around, thinking he might be standing at the window, reflecting as he sometimes did at night but she didn't see him in his usual spot next to the balcony. She yawned and sluggishly found her robe and pulled it over her nightgown.

She shut the door to their bedroom and was about to wander to the library until she heard Faramir's voice coming from Losswen's bedroom. "Well, let me start first when I first saw Mama…"

She paused quietly outside her daughter's open door to see Faramir cradling their almost three year old daughter in her favorite worn chair. It was a beautiful sight, she thought silently to herself as she saw the glow from the fireplace dance off of her family. Fatherhood agreed well with Faramir, she decided.

"And when I first saw Mama, I thought I had strayed into a dream because the Gods must have surely been playing a trick on my eyes to show this beauty to me. But it wasn't. You see, Losswen, you are just as beautiful as your mother and I am going to have to keep suitors away with a sword. Yet when I first tried to talk to Mama, it was a disaster…" Faramir said.

Eowyn smiled and made her way and sat on the arm of the chair. "A disaster indeed, Losswen," Eowyn agreed silently as she greeted Faramir with a kiss. "For your papa was the most nervous man I had ever seen!"

Losswen giggled.

"Ah yes, but I had good reason too!" Faramir retorted. He added silently to his daughter, "Men will be nervous around you as well, daughter. It is something you will clearly inherit from Mama."

An hour later, Losswen had finally fallen back asleep with all though of being sick gone from her mind. Eowyn leaned sleepily in her husband's arms as they watched their daughter breath easy in sleep. "Were you really nervous?" she asked.

"Of course I was," he replied. "To be around one so beautiful as you, how could I not?"

"Fatherhood agrees with you, Faramir," Eowyn remarked quietly.

Faramir merely smiled at the comment as he gazed at his sleeping daughter.


End file.
